Wait, I Can Do What?
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Tori, Andre and Cat are confronted by a group of mysterious strangers, wherein they have a fantastical adventure where they have to save the world. What could go wrong? And why is Tori acting so weird? These questions will probably be answered in this story. Just don't expect it to be resolved all at once. I mean it.
1. Chapter 1

Wait, I Can Do What?

By DeweyFinn21

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Author's Note: This story might take a while. I'm not that good at updating, especially when I'm so busy during school. Summer's no better, since I'm rarely at home. Anyways, on with the story._**

Tori, Cat, and Andre were walking out of Sikowitz's class. They were grouped together for an assignment.

"We have to create a scenario where the three of us show a range of emotions." Tori said.

"So, how are we going to do that?" Andre asked.

"Well, there are three of us, so, love triangle?" Tori suggested.

"Ooh! I wanna be the middle!" Cat said.

"Cat, that would mean that you're crushing on one of us and one of us is crushing on you." Andre pointed out.

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed.

"No. Andre's the middle." Tori said hastily.

"Aww."

"So, who's the girl I'm crushing on?"

Before Andre's question could be answered, a wall of sand surrounded them.

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"I don't know." Andre said. All of a sudden, the wall caught on fire and was quickly extinguished by a waterfall. Behind it was standing three people.

"Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Caterina Valentine. Congratulations. You've been drafted."

"What?" Tori asked.

"Come with us. We'll explain everything."

"Tori, if that was caused by them, I say we go." Andre said.

"Yay! Field trip!"

After the three of them followed the three mysterious people they ended up at a building. Tori had been asking the same two questions nearly the entire way there.

"What's going on? Who are you?"

She was surprised when she got an answer.

"You're here to save the world. I'm Matthew, call me Matt. That's Danielle, call her Danni. And that's Cameron, call him Cameron."

"Hey." Cameron said. They entered the building. Tori followed after, because that just raised more questions.

"Save the world? What?"

"Come on Tori! It'll be fun!" Cat said. They followed them down the stairs and ended up in a huge computer room.

"And that's our leader." Matt said pointing to the guy sitting in the chair in the center of the room.

"Hello. My name is Robert Finn. You're probably wondering what's going on. I'll explain. There is a person named Austin D. He is planning to take over the world. He has control over the power of the mind. He has a mind-controlled servant named Kennedy. She has control over the power of plants. Matt over there controls fire, Cameron's sand, and Danni's water. You three can choose from Air, Metal, and Rock.

"Ooh, I like rock!" Cat said.

"Well then. That's one. Tori, Andre?"

"Andre, can we do this?"

"Someone needs to protect Cat." Andre said. "Hey, I got metal!"

"Well then, Tori? I guess it's air for you."

"Okay, fine. I'll do it."

"Good. I knew that you three would be a good pick."

"Hey, do you have a power?" Cat asked.

"Yes. I have to control over the power of the heart."

"Yeah, and we know how that sounds, but you'd be surprised what not having a heart can do to your life."

"Okay. Hey, wait, why haven't you just stopped Austin yourself?"

"His power and my power do not affect those with powers of the body. He can't mind control me, and I can't auto-stop him. It's a fair trade. Plus, I hate killing. It's completely uncivilized."

"So, your training starts now. Andre with Matt. Cat with Cameron. Tori, you're with me." Danni said.

**_Well, I hope that you enjoyed the opening. It had a lot of exposition, and I know where the story is going. _**Sure you do. **_Hi, Robert. _**Hey, Dewey. Why did you make me Ma-Ti? **_You know why. _**Okay, fine. The payoff better be worth it. **_It will be. _**I hope so. Oh, the Victorious fans probably have no idea that I'm your brother that you trapped in the internet, promised to get me out years ago, and are just stalling because you're a lazy person. **_Well, now they do. _**So, review, people. **_Yeah, review._**


	2. Chapter 2

Wait, I Can Do What?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

"This is your power crystal. It gives you your ability to control air." Danni told Tori.

"So, could you exchange crystals?" Tori asked.

"Well, yes, but each power control differently. It's like going from an automatic car to a manual." Danni explained.

"Oh." Tori said, not really getting it.

"So, here's the deal. The first attack I'll teach you is an air blast. It'll become your basic attack; you'll need it for when we face off against Austin D."

"Why do you call him Austin D.?"

"We know like five Austins, but he's the only one with a last name that starts with D." Danni explained.

"Oh." Tori said, this she actually got.

"So, the way to make the attack is focus your mind and push the air forward." Danni

Tori tried to focus, but it was all too much, the fact that she was actually trying this, her anxiety for how the others were doing, especially Cat, who knows what she was getting up to, and the project for Sikowitz, what were they going to do?

"Tori!" Danni said.

"What?"

"You aren't focusing."

"Sorry, this is a big deal."

"I know. It's not every day you get the fate of the world on your hands."

Tori tried to focus. She closed her eyes and thought of the air flowing through her. She felt it in her hands. She opened her eyes and pushed forward. Danni went flying back about five feet.

"Wow! That was good for a first time." Danni said. Tori staggered.

"Yeah, it takes a lot out of you at first, that's why we start small." Danni said.

"I need to sit down." Tori said before falling to the floor.

"Tori!" Danni said worried. "Okay, we'll take five, and I'll help you regulate your use until you can last at higher tempos."

"Thanks." Tori said.

"Okay, you're doing well Andre. About the same as when we started out." Matt told him.

"So, I can just use this and make any metal bend to my will?" Andre asked.

"Yes, but not yet. You aren't nearly that powerful. I think the biggest thing you can control would be a baseball sized hunk of metal."

"Well, that'll be cool for now." Andre said.

"Wow, tiny rocks!" Cat said as she had a wave of pebbles underneath her feet.

Cameron smiled at her progress.

"You better, Tori?"

"Yeah, I think I can stand now." Tori told her.

"Well then. We need to practice regulation. Make sure that doesn't happen again."

"So, how is that done?"

"Your powers are tied to your emotions, the more you feel, the more powerful you are. The more natural your feelings are, the higher tolerance to the powers you have. What are your natural feelings?" Danni asked.

"Um, uh." Tori stumbled at that question.

"Okay, you just act normally, and let the power go. When you get tired, just will the air to stop." Danni said.

Tori just imagined that she was back at Hollywood Arts with her friends. She saw all of them, Trina, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Rex, Andre, and Cat. She was getting really tired. She stopped imagining them, but when she snapped back into reality, there was a whirlwind going around. Tori started panicking, she wanted it to stop. The whirlwind got more and more powerful. The training room they were was in complete disarray.

"Tori!" Danni yelled.

"I can't stop it!" Tori said.

"You have to try!"

Tori closed her eyes and focused on trying not to feel. The whirlwind died out, but it took a while.

"Tori, what were you thinking about?" Danni asked, trying to find the source of her power.

"My friends." Tori said.

"Well then, you must have really strong feelings for one of them." Danni said.

"I do?" Tori asked, wondering if her crush was that obvious.

"Yes, and if you're confused as to which it is, Robert can tell you who it is."

"I, I know who it is." Tori sighed.

**_Who do you think it is? Is it Andre? Or Beck? Maybe Jade? Probably not Rex though, just saying. _**Hey. **_Hey. _**I think you're lying. **_What? _**It'll turn out to be a false lead. **_Why do you say that? _**Because I'm contrary. **_Okay, then. _**So, review, people. **_Yeah, that's one thing we can agree on. _**Yeah, because it'll get me out sooner. **_Bye Robert. _**Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Wait, I Can Do What?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

"Vega!" Robert yelled. "Solo practice! Now!"

"What?" Tori asked.

"Solo practice, you practice alone, I'll keep an eye on you."

"Where is everybody else going to go?"

"They'll move to the break room." Robert said.

"Why me?"

"Why not?" Robert countered.

"That's totally unfair."

"Get used to it." Everybody could see the animosity _**(Vocab practice FTW!)**_growing between the two. They got out as quick as possible. The two people stood face to face.

"What do you want?" Tori asked, practically daring him to test her power.

"You have to beat me in combat."

"What? You can't hit a girl!" Tori said defensively.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a guy."

"Fine. I won't hit you." Robert said. Tori never even saw him move when she hit the ground.

"You said you wouldn't hit me!" Tori complained.

"I didn't." Robert said.

"You have to have hit me!" Tori said getting up. "I fell to the ground." Then it happened again.

"See, I never hit you." Robert said with a smirk.

"How?" Tori slapped herself in the face.

"Stop hitting yourself." Robert said.

"Seriously! What's going on?"

"I have the power of heart. What gives power to your body?"

"Wait, so you can beat me up just by making me hurt myself?"

"You told me not to hit you."

"Fine. You can hit me."

"You break way too easy. Go run 500 laps." Robert told her. Tori's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Either you can do it on your own. Or I can make you, and trust me, if you let me control, no matter how tired you get you won't slow down." Robert told her. Tori got to running.

* * *

"I feel sorry for her." Danni said.

"Why?" Andre asked.

"Robert is a really hard trainer. He works us until we fall. I can't imagine what he's doing to her. We would follow his every order, even if it seems like it would kill us."

"I hope he's not too hard on her. She's just a beginner. If he works her too hard, she won't want to do this anymore." Matt said.

"I know Tori. She won't give up." Cat said.

* * *

Tori was ready to give up.

"You're doing good. Only 464 laps to go." Robert said. Tori stopped.

"No." She told him.

"What?" He said.

"I'm not doing this." Tori said.

"Are you really challenging me?" Robert asked.

"Yes. I am." Tori said.

"Ha!" Robert laughed.

"What?" Tori asked.

"You are the first person to actually pass that test. You're alright Vega."

"Test? What test?"

"I teach you to not back down. You know what I can do, but you still stood against me. That's courage. Let's go meet with the others and get back to team training." Robert told her.

* * *

The people were talking when Tori and Robert came out of the training room.

"Well, back to work." Robert said.

"Wait, you're done with her?" Danni asked.

"Yep." Robert said walking away. "Training. Now."

_**So, did you like it?** _Wow, you really did that? _**Yep.** _So, now what are we doing. _**Writing a story. I need to finish some stuff.** _Okay, this doesn't make sense. How can you be writing a story if you're talking to me? _**Multitasking.** _Makes as much sense as anything else. _**Well, review people.**_


End file.
